


Daddy's Big Girl

by preyforme



Series: Little Jenny [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Extremely Dubious Consent, Extremely Underage, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Jenny is not totally on board, Jenny is wearing her Tangled nightgown, Parent/Child Incest, Pedophilia, Teaching Dirty Talk, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 17:29:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2317565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preyforme/pseuds/preyforme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared spots a sliver of pink cotton between Jenny's chubby thighs, it drives him wild.  Which drives him to teach her grown-up words and a new way to make Daddy happy - with her hands and with her mouth.</p><p>**EXTREME UNDERAGE SEX** PLEASE READ THE TAGS!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy's Big Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Same drill.
> 
> This story contains sexual activities between a kindergartener and her father. The activity gets to a point where it is hard dubcon boardering on noncon. So, to sum it all up for you: IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO READ ABOUT SEX BETWEEN A CHILD AND HER FATHER PLEASE LEAVE.

Little Jenny came downstairs in her Tangled nightgown, grinning at her Daddy as she batted her eyelashes, “I’m all clean and ready for bed! Can I watch tv now?” 

Jared grinned and ran his hand through her damp curls and kissed her forehead, “Of course princess.” He reached for the remote as she settled on the floor, lying on her tummy, kicking her feet up in the air. Jared was distracted by the sight of light pink fabric exposed between her chubby thighs. Every time she kicked her feet up he would catch a peek of it and his dick took notice immediately. He rubbed his growing erection over his basketball shorts as he made out the indentation between her pussy lips. He wanted nothing more than to bury his face between her thighs. Again. 

Before he could make a move Jenny looked over her shoulder, “Daddy! You said I could watch tv!” She was pouting and it only made the curve of her lips more intoxicating. Ever since she started visiting him in bed he’d been dreaming of what it would feel like to have her plush lips wrapped around his cock. It was getting harder and harder to resist.

His hand stilled on his lap, he turned the tv on and didn’t resume touching again until she looked back at the tv. Jared kept promising himself he was going to be good. He was going to behave. The things he’d been doing were awful, but he kept telling himself that she must have liked it because she kept climbing into bed with him. Here, in the living room, he couldn’t convince himself that she was initiating anything. “Baby?” he asked softly, hips pushing up against his hand for maximum friction, “I’ll let you stay up a little late tonight.” Her eyes went large which matched the excited grin that stretched across her face, “But you have to do something for me first.”

“Anything Daddy! Anything!” her eyes were shimmering and her hair was starting to dry around the frame of her face, she was the most beautiful thing he’d ever laid eyes on.

“You gotta take your panties off.” The words left his mouth before he’d even formed them in his mind. He told himself looking was okay. He wasn’t going to touch, he was just going to look.

Jenny’s perfect little nose scrunched up, the light of the tv catching her freckles, “My panties?” She was clearly confused but she rolled over onto her back and planted her feet into the carpet before shimming them down her pale legs. She kicked them off into the corner and grinned up at her Daddy, “Now I can stay up, right Daddy?”

Her nightgown had become wrapped around her torso, her legs were exposed but all he could see was her pelvic mound. He wanted more. He wanted to spread her open and sink his dick into her tiny opening but he knew he’d tear her apart and the last thing he wanted was to hurt her. “That’s good baby. You can go back to watching your show.”

When she rolled back over onto her tummy her nightgown hiked up even higher, it was twisted around her lower back and when she reached down to adjust it Jared interrupted her, “Leave it sweetheart. Daddy wants to see all of you.”

She just shrugged and went back to kicking her feet, which caused her pussy lips to rub back and forth and every so often he caught a glance at her tiny asshole. Another place he wanted to bury his tongue. “Feels weird.” She said, laughing softly as her legs stilled at a ninety degree angle to her body. She reached behind her tiny body and scratched at her pussy lips, “The carpet is itchy on my kitty, Daddy.”

Jared moaned softly, he snuck his hand inside his shorts and was stroking his cock within the cotton confines of his boxer-briefs. Watching his kindergartner nearly finger herself left his cock leaking. “Can you spread your legs a little more, honey?” he squeezed the base of his cock, trying to enjoy the show for as long as possible. Before she could question him, he added, “Might feel better on your kitty.”

Little Jenny shrugged and shuffled her legs further apart which exposed the inner folds of her body. He knew how soft she was, knew how amazing she tasted. Watching and not touching more difficult than he thought possible. He was dizzy with want. “You’re such a pretty girl, Jenny.” His words almost had a slight slur to them as if he was as drunk as he felt.

“What are you doin’ Daddy?” her words broke his reverie; he hadn’t even realized she was watching him. She was looking over her shoulder at her Daddy with his hands in his pants, “Does your willy itch too? Is that why you’re scratchin’ it?” 

He had to laugh softly as his hand started to still in his pants, “No honey. My willy is itchy ‘cause you’re so pretty.” He leaned a little closer and pretended to whisper as he told her, “You made it get all big and hard again. Like when you sleep with me.”

Jenny bit her plush lower lip and looked back at the tv then back to her Daddy again. Finally her natural curiosity took over and she crawled over to her Daddy’s feet and knelt there looking up at him. “Can I see it Daddy?” she looked up at him timidly, “I never get to see it when I make you feel good.”

Jared’s head fell back against the back of the couch, she was asking. She was initiating. It was okay because she was _asking_. “Sure baby.” He lifted his hips and slid the basketball shorts and his boxer-briefs down to his ankles. He wanted to make sure his little girl could see everything.

Her eyes went wide as her Daddy exposed himself. It looked so weird. It always felt warm and soft when Daddy rubbed it against her but now it looked big and hot. And there was hair and a bag hanging from his willy. It was all very scary. She wanted to be brave but she felt herself leaning away from her Daddy’s body. “Does it hurt you Daddy?” her words were whispered, obvious concern on her sweet face.

“Sometimes.” Jared told her, mulling over how he wanted to explain an erection to a seven year old. “Like right now, it feels good when I touch it. But it hurts when I stop.” He stroked his dick slowly, letting her get used to the sight, “Daddy’s willy is usually soft but it gets hard like this when it sees something it likes.” He grinned at his little girl, “And it really likes your kitty.”

“It does?” Jenny asked skeptically, not understanding how special her sweet kitty really was.

Jared thumbed the head of his cock, pulling precome away, leaking at the thought of jerking off while his innocent princess watched. “Yep. See, all boys have willys. When you get to be a grown-up we call them dicks or cocks.” He wagged the pointer finger of his free hand at her, “But those are words only grown-ups use. I don’t want to hear you saying them, little lady.” She was drinking in his every word and she nodded very seriously so he added with a smile, “Maybe you can say it when it’s just you and me.”

Jenny’s face lit up and she blurted out the word, “Cock!” before erupting into giggles and covering her mouth with both hands. Jared remembered how exciting it was to say a cuss word when you weren’t supposed to. It was nothing to how exciting it was now to hear his sweet girl use such a filthy word.

“Yeah, good job angel. Daddy has a cock and he really likes to rub it against your kitty, or what grown-ups would call your pussy.” His dick was twitching in his hand, he knew he wasn’t going to last much longer. He was amazed he’d even made it this long without coming all over himself. He reached out to run his fingers down her arm, her soft, smooth baby skin drove him wild.

She parroted the word “pussy” and he reminded her that was only a word for private and she crossed her heart. Only when it was just Jenny and Daddy could she use those grown up words.

His mind was spinning with all the things he wanted to show her, all the things he wanted to do to her. But he was going to come soon and there was one thing he wanted above all else. “Know what would make Daddy’s willy feel really, _really_ good?” he was fucking up slowly into his tight fist, trying not to make any sudden moves that might frighten the little girl. 

“What Daddy?” she was still eyeing up his dick curiously, but the fear had faded. She liked learning new things, especially things that other kids didn’t know because their daddies didn’t love them enough to tell them.

He bit his own lip, wondering if he was crossing a line, but he couldn’t imagine there were many left he hadn’t trampled all over, “If you touched it.”

She scrunched her face up once again, it was so damn precious. She seemed to consider it and before he could retract the request (or beg) she reached out and ran a finger over the side of his shaft. It hadn’t felt like she expected it to because she touched it again, her face still skeptic. “Like this.” He flattened her hand against the shaft and slowly dragged it up and down. 

When they were in bed together the light was dim and he couldn’t see much. Here in the bright expanse of their living room he saw everything, and he couldn’t look away. His eyes were glued to how pale her hand was compared to the dark red flush of his cock, to how small it was, she could barely get her fingers around half of his dick. She’s have to use both hands to really jerk him off.

He always knew his dick was larger than average, but when he saw her tiny hand stretched around the girth, it looked enormous. “It’s not so scary, right?” he asked softly, one hand carding though her hair, the other guiding her hand up and down. 

“I guess not.” She reluctantly admitted. Her eyes too were glued on his dick, probably amazed that her kitty was what made it so hard in the first place.

“We’re almost done baby.” He whispered, feeling his orgasm building, “You’ve almost made it soft again.” 

She grinned up at her Daddy, “I like helping like a big girl.” Daddy told her that only big girls could touch a boy’s willy. She liked being a big girl, even if Daddy’s willy was a little scary.

“I need you to do one more thing.” His hand left her girls to brush the pad of his thumb across her lower lip, “I need you to give it a kiss.” He’d been dreaming about those lips around his cock ever since he first touched her and he was so close to getting it. He couldn’t stop until he saw how much of his dick he could fit in her warm mouth.

She started to pull away but his large hand settled on her shoulder, “C’mon sweetheart. You said you like helping, you like making Daddy feel good.” He pouted down at her the same way she often pouted at him, “You’re going to hurt my feelings.” 

Jenny looked visibly upset, her Daddy was her whole entire world. The last thing she wanted to do was upset him. She licked her lips nervously and leaned in slowly, pushing a quick kiss against the leaking head of his cock. 

As soon as she made contact with his heated skin she pulled away again. Jared didn’t know which was hotter, seeing the precome slick and shiny against her perfect dick sucking lips, or watching her lick them clean. She’d tasted him once before but he wanted to dump load after load down her delicate throat. He wanted to make sure he only ever came in her body, in her throat, her tight, virginal pussy or her even tighter, tiny asshole. He wanted his come leaking out of every hole. But before they got to that point, she was going to have to get used to her Daddy’s body.

“That’s not a very good kiss, Jenny. You’re hurting my feelings.” He put his hand on the back of her neck, he didn’t force her down, because he wanted her to decide on her own, but he did guide her down. He kept his hand wrapped around the shaft as she lowered her head, “I want you to start licking the top like an icecream cone and don’t stop until I get to ten. Okay?”

Jenny just whimpered, which Jared took for consent, because he started counting and she started licking. “One… Two…” she started off with little kitten licks, “Three… Four…” then grew bolder, having gotten used to the taste and the weird feeling against her tongue. She didn’t move from the head but she did lick in circles, coating every inch of the slick cock head with her sweet, little girl spit. 

When he got to nine he started counting, “Nine and a quarter… Nine and a third… Nine and a half…”

She lifted her eyes up to meet his and squeezing the base of his cock was all he could do to keep from coming all over them both. Seeing her gorgeous green eyes, her freckles and those gorgeous green lips juxtaposed so beautifully next to his angry red cock. “Daddy! That’s not fair!” she was whining adorably but all he could do was slide his hand from her neck to her jaw, thumb smearing through saliva and precome that has collected around her mouth.

“I’ll tell you what. You wrap those pretty little lips around Daddy’s cock and you swallow all the wet stuff that comes out, and I’ll give you more icecream!” she didn’t even have to think about it. She just heard icecream and started nodding her head. Icecream and a late bedtime, she was the luckiest girl ever!

She leaned back down and wrapped her lips around the tip of his dick. He pushed in a little more until the entire head was enveloped. He pressed in on her cheek and could feel the side of his cock. It was so arousing to know that she was growing into the perfect little whore. He had little doubt that she would grow to love come as much as she loved making her daddy happy.

“Okay baby, it’s gonna taste a little funny but you need to drink it all. If you spill any you won’t get your treat.” He smirked as she tried to nod with her immature lips stretched around his cock. He returned his free hand to the back of her neck as he jerked off. It didn’t take more than two strokes until he was coming in her mouth. 

Jared watched his little girl attempt to swallow it all, then he felt her try to pull away but he kept his large hand on her neck, “Swallow it baby. Swallow all of Daddy’s milk.”

Her gorgeous green eyes went wide as her delicate throat worked overtime trying to swallow his massive load. His balls felt totally dry having come harder than… Well, harder than he had the last time he’d been able to slot his prick against her kitty. 

When he milked every last drop from his shaft he pulled back and let his dick fall from her lips. She was heaving for breath, eyes wild, come dripping down from her lips. Jared watched her struggle for words but she had no idea what to say. He just grinned.

He leaned down to pull his shorts up and paused when his face was next to hers, “Looks like you missed a little bit.” Jared lapped at the come leaking from the side of her mouth then just winked at her, “Daddy got it.” He kissed her on the lips, his tongue broaching her mouth but she didn’t meet his movements so he pulled away, “I know nothing will probably taste as good as Daddy’s load in your tummy, but I did promise icecream. Ready?”

She was still confused over what just happened, he could see her trying to process everything but she had no way to articulate how she felt, had no concept of how to cope with what she was going through. So she just smiled softly and nodded, reaching for his hand as soon as he stood up. He helped her up and she pushed her nightgown down before brushing her hair from her eyes. She looked over at her panties then back up at her Daddy. She didn’t need to speak, he heard the question.

He shook his head and led her towards the kitchen, “No more panties when you’re at home.” He scooped her up and set her on the kitchen counter, hand creeping under her pajamas, fingers brushing against her bare pussy, “You’re Daddy’s big girl now.”


End file.
